Better In Time
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Frodo&Legolas find each other in Minas Tirith,but then Frodo leaves.Weeks later,Legolas isn't feeling like himself&doesn't want to burden Frodo with his problems after everything he's already been through.Unfortunately,Gandalf doesn't know when to leave well enough alone.P:Frodo/Legolas& Aragorn/Arwen,Mpreg
1. What Gandalf knows

**Title**:Better In Time

**Summary:** Post-The Return of the King. Frodo and Legolas find each other in Minas Tirith, but then Frodo leaves. Weeks later, Legolas isn't feeling like himself, and doesn't want to burden Frodo with his problems after everything he's already been through. Unfortunately, Gandalf doesn't know when to leave well enough alone.

**Warnings:**Slash, Mpreg, maybe some violence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own. The character belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** This is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

**Pairings:** Frodo Baggins/Legolas slash & Aragorn/Arwen

**Chapter wordcount:**1,043

**Chapter One**:What Gandalf knows

Legolas blinked his eyes open, and reached over, wanting to pull Frodo more snuggly against his chest, only to find empty space.

His eyes widened fearfully, and he hastily pushed himself into a sitting position, and somehow just knew that Frodo was gone, had left him during the nigh. He didn't want to believe it. Not after the night they had shared together.

He'd never felt like this before, so loved, and complete.

Frodo couldn't be gone.

He tried to contact Frodo through their newly formed bond, but his Halfling was blocking him, and it hurt.

He threw the blankets off, jumped off the bed, and quickly put on the clothes, and bow and arrows that he had on the day before, to make himself look decent, before running out of the room to find Aragorn.

Surely, he would know.

He found him in the throne room, with Lady Arwen sitting besides him, taking her rightful place as Queen.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but the Hobbits?" he asked, trying to keep the incredible hurt out of his voice.

Their eyes widen in surprise, as if they thought he already knew.

Aragorn whispered something in Arwen's ear, before getting up. and made his way over to him, and led him out into the hall.

"You don't know?" His Mellon Nin asked worriedly.

He shook his head, trying not to look as desperate as he felt.

Aragorn gave him an apologetic glance, "They left during the night. We thought you knew."

"How would I know?" The Elf asked loudly, causing Aragorn to raise his eyebrow suspiciously, and reach out to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"What's wrong, Legolas? You're acting strangely," his dark haired friend asked in concern.

Legolas sighed, "It's nothing, Mellon Nin, I'm fine."

'_Maybe we just weren't meant to be,'_ he tried to convince himself.

"You don't look fine," Aragorn argued, looking him up and down, as if trying to discover what was the with him himself.

He backed away slowly from his friend, and regretted the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Aragorn. You have a kingdom that needs your worry more," he insisted, turning around, walking away.

"Legolas!" Aragorn tried calling him back, but he just wanted to be alone right now, so he made his leave as quickly as possible without losing his grace, then made his way outside.

Fresh air would do him good right about now.

That was about three weeks ago, and now Legolas, aside suffering from a aching heart, Frodo was still blocking him for some reason he couldn't for the life of him understand, he hasn't feeling well lately, and was throwing up in the mornings, which is why his return to Mirkwood has been delayed.

He tried to convince himself that it was just a minor case of the sickness that had been going around the country lately. But after a full month of vomiting everything he eats in the morning, he knew something wasn't right. So, he went to Arwen, and asked if she could send for her father, Elrond.

If anyone can find out what was wrong with him it was the wisest of all He-Elves.

She gave him a questioning look, and reached up to run a hand down his arm in a friendly manner. After the past weeks, he's come to see her as more of a sisterly figure than just a friend.

He gave her a grateful smile for the attempt at trying to comfort him.

"Aragorn worries for your health, Legolas. We both do. I fear it is more than the sickness affecting you. I will send for my father. And perhaps, he can help us find a cure for our people as well. For now, I insist that you return to your chambers and rest" Arwen agreed, giving him a bow, then turned to leave.

He watched her go, feeling a little better, knowing that he would soon discover what was wrong with him.

He's thought about sending Frodo a letter, but thought better of it.

The Halfling's been through so much already, he didn't need to know that when he left he took the Prince of Mirkwood's heart with him.

It wouldn't be fair.

Little did he know, a certain Wizard was already waiting for him in his chambers, and he practically jumped back in surprise.

"Hello, Mithrandir," he greeted the Wizard, who eyed him up and down, as if knowing something he did not. "May I ask what you're doing in my chambers uninvited? Not that I mind of course. You're very much welcome here."

Gandalf chuckled, then found his eyes, and replied, "I came here after checking up on, Frodo. He spoke of you quite often and I wanted to know why. Now I know."

Legolas bowed his head slightly, wondering if Gandalf approved of what he and Frodo had done. The last thing he wanted was to lose another friend.

"Fear not, Legolas. I'm happy for you both. Frodo still loves you. He ran away because he was scared. He's not used to such love," Gandalf tried to reassure him, leaning heavily on his staff in front of the bed.

"You mean, I'm his first?" Legolas couldn't help but ask.

Gandalf smiled approvingly, "Yes, I believe so. He needs you, Legolas. You should go to the, Shire. They would welcome you."

"All of them?" he asked, knowing that traveling that far was not posibible in his condition, and that he couldn't in any event, no matter how much he might want to.

Frodo deserved his peace, even if it wasn't with him.

He sighed.

"I can't," his lips trembled a little as he spoke.

"Yes, you can. You can't possibly be thinking of raising the child on your own. You must know Frodo won't turn his back on either of you," Gandalf raised his voice slightly, defending the Halfling, Legolas knew the Wizard had come to think of as a son of sorts.

His eyes then widened in disbelief, at Gandalf mentioning a child.

"What?"

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	2. Frodo's admission

**A/N:** So, I thought Frodo should give his reason for leaving Legolas behind and I hope that it's at least semi believable.

**Chapter title:** 1, 472

**Chapter Two:** Frodo's admission

Meanwhile, Frodo Baggins of Bag End was holding a cup of tea, and was forcing himself to sip it, staring out the window in the living room, knowing that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life by running away from Legolas with the others like he had. He can only imagine how the Elf must've felt when he woke up, only to find himself alone. He felt incredibly guilty for doing that to the most...he didn't have the words to describe how he felt the Elf's breathtaking beauty. But he was scared. And it was better that he end things between them then, then risk them both getting hurt later down the road.

Legolas deserved someone who could be open with them about anything. Talk with him about anything. He'd never been very good with relationships, and saw them as more trouble than they're worth most of the time, which was why he chose not get involved with anyone ever.

He was much better off alone

At least, that's what he firmly believed in, before that fateful night in Minas Tirith that he and Legolas had shared together. He stared down at his still much fuller than normal cup, and remembered.

He had woken up, and tried to sit, but paused when he heard a light chuckle from the side, and the Hobbit couldn't help but think it was the most heavenly sound he's ever heard. So luring too.

He looked to the side and saw Legolas standing there besides the bed, looking absolutely beautiful.

His arousal was beginning to spark to life and he shifted the blankets, trying to cover his shame. He didn't want Legolas to know that he was currently lusting after him. Maybe even more, he hoped. He wasn't like that. He didn't want to be like a...whore, for lack of a better word. He didn't want a one night stand.

If that special moment ever happened, he wanted to spend forever with that person. He really did. But why was his romantic interest being piqued now? By Legolas of all people.

The Prince of Mirkwood must've noticed the faint blush on his cheeks at his realization, for he just chuckled again, like he was used to people reacting to his presence that way. He narrowed his eyes a little at the thought of others touching Legolas way, and was surprised by the possessiveness that suddenly came over him.

Legolas suddenly looked sorry for chuckling at him, even though that's not what made him angry. He e said nothing else about it though, not wanting to lose Legolas's attention. They hadn't exactly been friends before. In fact, they never really even spoke to each other. He had all of his other companions, even Gimli occasionally. He wondered why not Legolas. He could see himself getting along with the Elvish Prince easily. Now he wanted to make up for lost opportunities and befriend the Elf.

Little did he know until a few days later that Legolas wanted more from him than friendship.

Legolas had escorted him back to his own personal chambers after the coronation celebration, courtesy of Strider, the new and rightful King of Gondor. He had tried to tell the ex-ranger that wasn't necessary, since he would be going back to the Shire with Sam, Merry, and Pippin soon, but the King would hear none of it. And both he and Queen Arwen had insisted on giving him, and the other members of the Fellowship each their own chambers for when they come back to visit.

He reluctantly accepted, only because he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. Still, he didn't feel like he deserved the special treatment. Sam insisted that he did, and more, since he was the Savior of Middle Earth after all. But he wasn't the Savior everyone was all ready making him out to be was he? If it hadn't of been for Golum attacking him at the last moment, he would've taken the ring for himself, and he hated himself for giving into the temptation of the ring when he was so close to being rid of it.

And Sam, he never would've made it that far without his dear friend by his side. He hoped that his gardener would be included in the stories and tails that Sam had wondered if there would be about them. It was only fair and right.

The evil that he had consumed his heart then still clouded it, and he feared that it would never truly go away.

Sometime later, Sam decided to pay him a visit.

"Hello, Sam!" He greeted his best friend, opening the door, and letting him inside.

Sam smiled his thanks, side stepping him till was inside. Frodo smiled, closing the door, and turned around to off his gardener some tea, who declined.

He sighed, taking a sip from his own cup, and led Sam into the living room where they could talk. "How are you, Frodo?"

Sam smiled, trying to reassure his friend that he was okay, and didn't need to be coddled all the time. Don't get him wrong, he appreciated Sam's concern for his well being, but he was quite capable of looking after himself thank you very much.

"I'm fine, Sam. Thank you for your concern," he thanked Sam, sitting down on the couch. "How are you?"

Sam beamed, "GREAT! I'm looking forward to the wedding and all. Rosie was just taking care of the invitations today. So, I thought I'd take the opportunity to come and spend some time with you for awhile."

Frodo was happy for Sam, but also a little jealous. How he wished that he could marry a certain Elven Prince, but it wouldn't be right, and he already decided to let Legolas go, so there was no use wishing for something that would never be.

"What about you though?" Sam continued.

He sighed, knowing where Sam was taking this conversation, and he didn't like it.

"When are you going to start looking for a girl? I'm sure Rosie could introduce you to some of her friends. Perhaps one of them will catch your eye."

He frowned, trying not to get irritated with Sam for trying to set him up with someone. He knew Sam only wanted what was best for him. But as he said earlier, he never liked anyone trying to do that.

"Sam," he said in a warning tone, trying to get Sam to not go there.

Sam eyed him, his searching brown eyes suddenly looking suspicious, and replied, "You've found someone all ready haven't you, Mr. Frodo? Tell me who she is. I must meet her."

Frodo groaned, burying his heating up face in his hands, suddenly feeling a little foolish for trying to keep his secret from Sam too, who could always read him like an open book.

"He, Sam. And you've already met him." _'Boy, is Sam going to lose it when I tell him who it is!'_ he thought, hoping it was in a good way of course.

"He?" Sam asked, sounding surprised, but not disgusted, which made Frodo brave enough to lift his head up, and smile slightly at him. At least Sam wasn't angry with him for his gender preference. "Hey, if you prefer the opposite gender, I don't care. But I was really hoping that my future children will have playmates. You and the he fellow could always adopt though. And wait, I've met him already? Who is he?"

Frodo decided to just get it over with and admitted loud enough for Sam to hear, so he wouldn't have to repeat himself, "It's Legolas, Sam. I do believe that I'm in love with him."

Sam's smile widened, "Really? You and Legolas huh? Wow! I must say, I think you would make an adorable couple."

Frodo appreciated Sam's support, and replied, "Me too, but it's not going to happen. I've all ready decided to let him go. It's for the best."

Sam frowned, looking a little disappointed in him "What happened between you and Legolas, Mr. Frodo? Tell me everything. Maybe I can help."

Frodo nodded, indicating for him to take a seat. "You might want to sit down, Sam. It's a long story."

Sam nodded back, sitting down, and Frodo began the tail of when Legolas helped him that fateful night in Minas Tirith and what happened afterwards.

**TBC**

Feedback? Of course!


	3. Goodbye, Aragorn

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 418

**Chapter Three:** Goodbye, Aragorn

Now back in Legolas's chambers, Gandalf looked almost pleadingly at the stunned and disbelieving looking Elf with his blue eyes. He was determined to take Legolas with him to the Shire, so that he and Frodo can live happily ever after with their love child. He didn't like that they were both unhappy. He could tell, especially Frodo, even though he knew they were both too stubborn to admit it out loud.

That meant it was up to him to set things right.

_'Isn't always?'_ He sighed quietly.

"Yes the child, Legolas. Have you been feeling ill lately?" he asked, trying to get the truth of the situation to sink in in the Elf Prince' head, so that he would be more inclined to return to the Shire with him.

Legolas averted his blue eyes from his, and nodded.

"Yes, but I..." The Wizard cut him off.

"That is the reason then. You are carrying a child, Legolas. Frodo's child. You can not keep this a secret from him. If he found out you even tried, he'd be devastated. I will not allow that to happen to him. Not after everything the lad's already been through."

Legolas snapped his head up, and glared at him, unconsciously resting the palm of his hand on his stomach in consideration. "You could be mistaken though right, Mithrandir? It could just be a minor case of the sickness going around." Gandalf heard the slight tremble in Legolas's voice, and he tried to soften his tone with him. In his need to protect Frodo, he hadn't even considered the Elf's wishes, he realized.

Frowning slightly, he moved closer, so that he could give Legolas's elbow a gentle squeeze.

"Do you trust me, Legolas?" he couldn't help but ask.

Legolas sighed, "Of course, Mithrandir."

He smiled, letting goof his elbow, "Then trust me in this. Return with me to the, Shire. I promise you shall not regret it."

Legolas frowned, but nodded; although Gandalf could tell it was reluctantly.

"I have to let Aragorn know and send a letter to inform my father of the situation first."

Gandalf nodded in understanding, "I understand my friend, but please be quick. We leave first thing in the morning."

Legolas bowed his head, and the old wizard hoped the Elf Prince wouldn't change his mind, then disappeared till morning when he would return for the pregnant Elf.

When Legolas looked up again, Gandalf was gone. He suddenly wondered if he imagined the whole wizard's visit, but then a note appeared as if it just popped out of thin air. He reached out for it, spreading the paper, so that he could read what's inside.

You were not imagining me, Legolas. I will be back for you at dawn. Be ready.

your friend,

Gandalf the White

Legolas was mildly surprised when the letter shredded by itself in his hands. And then all he could do was stand there for awhile, staring at the spot in front of him where Gandalf had been, wondering what he's just gotten himself into.

_'How could I have given in to that meddlesome Wizard so easily? I must have gone completely mad.'_

_'Or you just miss Frodo and want desperately to be with him again.'_

_'But what if he doesn't love me? What if he left because he regrets what we did that night and thinks I just took advantage of him? What if he hates me?'_

"SILENCE!" he screamed at his own conscious to be quiet, rubbing his eyes with his hands, before lowering them. He then spun swiftly around, exiting the room to go tell Aragorn he would soon be departing.

Meanwhile in the King and Queen's chambers, Aragorn and Arwen were sharing the evening meal together in their chambers on the King size bed, when there was knock at the door. He sighed, placing a soft kiss Arwen's lips, before getting up to see who it was.

He was not expecting to see Legolas on the other side, looking paler than normal, and about ready to burst into tears. Legolas was trying to hide them from him of course, but he could always tell.

Something had happened. It wasn't just recently either. And he was determined to find out what it was that had his best friend in such a emotional state.

He waved his hand, inviting Legolas inside. Legolas nodded thankfully, side stepping him until he was in the middle of the room.

Arwen got off the bed, and made her way to the widow, eyeing Legolas worriedly the whole time, before staring out at the darkness, trying to give them some privacy, without having to leave the room. He knew she was just as worried about Legolas as he was, so he couldn't very well ask her to leave. He also knew Legolas wouldn't mind her being there either anyway.

Shaking his head slightly to try and get rid of his thoughts, he moved closer to Legolas, who was looking everywhere, but at him.

He frowned at the uncharacteristic behavior, and reached out to lift Legolas's chin, gently forcing his to meet his eyes. Legolas eventually did so, and the King let his hand drop back down to his side.

"I'm leaving."

Aragorn knew this moment would be coming sooner or later, but he had thought Legolas would at least want until Elrond came to see if he could find out what was wrong with him.

"I see." Was all he could think of to say. A part of him wanted to keep Legolas with him until he was well again at least, but that would be selfish of him. Legolas had his own life to live after all, but he hoped that he would come back to visit as often as he could never-the-less.

Legolas frowned, stepping back from him a few feet. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning with, Mithrandir."

"Mithrandir? Gandalf was here? When?" he couldn't help but ask.

Legolas nodded.

"He visited me before I came to inform you." Legolas paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing, "Aragorn, there's something you need to know."

He stayed quiet, urging Legolas to continue with his eyes. Legolas then went on loud enough for Arwen to hear as well.

"Gandalf seems to have reason to believe that I'm pregnant. And if it turns out that he's right, the child is, Frodo's. The Shire, Aragorn. That's where I'm going. I just wanted you to know where I'll be in case you need to reach me."

Aragorn would've laughed, thinking his best friend was teasing him, if the situation wasn't so serious. And Legolas didn't looked so lost that it broke his heart. He just knew the Prince of Mirkwood wasn't making this story up just to fool around with him.

He wanted to ask how it was even possible that Legolas could be pregnant, but Gandalf's intuition usually turns out to be right. Still thought, how could his very male best friend be pregnant at all? It was unheard of. There must be higher power at work here. That's his only reasoning for it all.

"Thank you for telling me, Mellon Nin. And please, tell Frodo we miss him." Was all he could think of to say, feeling like a fool.

A look of disappointment flashed in Legolas's blue eyes, before it quickly disappeared. The Elf then tried to leave, but Aragorn blocked his path, pulling him in for a tight hug. He hated to let him go, but he must.

"If you ever need me, Legolas. For anything at all. Don't hesitate to send word to me. I'll come," he whispered in his ear, forcing himself to let go.

"I'll remember that," Legolas simply said with a small smile, before quickly leaving the room. He watched Legolas go, wishing him the best. He felt Arwen wrap her arms around him from behind, and turned around in he arms so that he could meet her concerned eyes.

"I'm as puzzled as you are about Legolas's pregnancy, Melleth Nin. Perhaps my father will have the answer we seek."

"Perhaps," he replied, pressing their foreheads together, trying not to morn the loss of Legolas all ready.

It wasn't really goodbye after all.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	4. Frodo's fear

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 227

**Chapter Four:** Frodo's fear

While Legolas was busy writing to his father, Frodo showed a thankfully understanding and not furious with him Sam out the door. He leaned against the doorway, watching his friend walk down the path leading away from his home. It was dark outside now, and he hoped Sam made it home okay.

He had been afraid that Sam would not want to be his friend anymore after he told him about being in love with Legolas. Now he did not have to worry about the possibility anymore. His heart felt lighter and little more secure now that he knew he had Sam's blessing at least.

Legolas suddenly tried contacting him through their bond again, but he just wasn't ready to respond yet.

He didn't know what to say to make things between them right again. Once he did, he would. But until then, he was content being alone with his thoughts.

_'Why do you still insist on blocking me, Melleth Nin?' _He heard Legolas's still lovelier than ever voice inside his head.

He rubbed his tired eyes, and walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

_'Please answer me, Melleth Nin! You're hurting me!'_

He heard the hopelessly lost tone of his love's voice, and he hated himself even more than he already does for being the cause of it.

_'Please, I beg of you, Frodo! I have to tell you something imp...'_

Thanks to much practice from blocking the influence of the ring for so long, Frodo managed to completely push Legolas's pleading voice out of his head once again. He then walked into his bedroom, falling face down on his bed. He turned over so that he was laying on his back, so that he could stare blankly up at the ceiling.

He lifted his hand, and cringed at the empty space between his fingers.

How Legolas even had been able to bear the sight of his ugliness, both on the inside and out, when they made love that night, he did not know.

It was true that he was scared of loving someone, who he suspected actually returned his feelings, but what he was even more afraid of was that he'd just eventually taint Legolas' pure light with the darkness he still felt within heart if he had stayed with him. Legolas may have known what he was getting himself into when he offered himself to the still mending Hobbit that night, but it still didn't make it right. And what made it worse was that he felt like he just took advantage of the Elf's wanting to help him through the pain.

He never expected to fall hopelessly in love with the Prince of Mirkwood afterwards. But how could anyone not after they made love to the most beautiful being he's seen? On the inside as well as out. He never felt more confused and depressed in his entire life. Even being the Ring Bearer had been less confusing and depressing than being in love for the first time apparently is. At least he knew what he was supposed to do then.

Frowning, feeling like a complete coward, he lowered his hand to lay limply back down on his stomach.

He missed Bilbo so much right now, and wished he were here, so that he could have someone to talk to about this. Bilbo was the only one he felt he could tell anything to. Sure, he could talk with Sam about most things, but some things he just felt more comfortable talking to his Uncle about.

Like matters of the heart.

Now feeling restless, he pushed himself out of bed, and he went to go fix himself some supper.

The following morning, an unusually tired Legolas waited solemnly at the gate of Minis Tirith with his belongings for Gandalf to arrive for him.

After attempting and failing to get though to Frodo last night, he had been unable to sleep at all. So, he thought he might as well finish packing, and go and out early. Even the lovely moonlight hadn't helped ease his heartbreak.

Why wouldn't Frodo let him in? Unless, his suspicion about the little one hating him was true.

Was he just making a mistake by going after him? A big part of him wanted to call the whole thing off, and stay in Minis Tirith with Aragorn, but his heart was guiding him to Frodo. And if Gandalf was right, there was another life to consider here. He also knew that Gandalf was right when he said that Frodo would be devastated if he found out he tried to keep the child a secret from him and that was the last thing he wanted.

Eventually, the sun started to rise in the sky, and he heard the unmistakable sound of Gandalf's horses and wagon riding up along the path, and tried his best to pull himself together.

Gandalf came to a stop in front of him, and smiled happily, "Good morning, Legolas."

He couldn't help but smile back, "Good morning to you too, Mithrandir."

Gandalf then lifted himself out of the wagon, so that he could help him put his things in the back.

He wasn't carrying much really, but he appreciated the effort anyway.

"Thank you," he said, watching Gandalf carefully place his last bag in the carriage, and then indicated for him to get in first.

"My pleasure, Legolas. It's the least I could do. I know I'm asking much of you," the Wizard simply said, getting in after him.

He watched Gandalf climb in to sit beside him, taking hold of the reins.

"I'd do anything for Frodo, even if it means never seeing my beloved woods again," he replied truthfully, hoping Gandalf wasn't feeling guilty for making him understand that going to the Shire to be with Frodo was in his and the child's best interest.

"Frodo will not try to keep you away from them," Gandalf said seriously.

Legolas sighed, resting the back of his head against the seat.

"I know. It's just that I don't know if my father will welcome me home yet after he reads my letter."

Gandalf reached over to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly for a brief second, before pulling back his hand.

"I can't promise you your father will understand or approve of your situation. But I know, Frodo. Perhaps better than the lad knows himself. And I know he's in love with you. He won't abandoned either of you. You'll always have a home in the Shire."

Legolas really wanted to believe Mithrandir, but he still couldn't help but wonder if Frodo hated him.

"Yet he blocks me." He tried to keep the grumpiness from his voice, but was it came out anyway.

"I'm sure it's only because he doesn't know what to say to you yet, my friend. This is all very new and unexplored territory for, Frodo. Just give him some space and time. Don't try to smother him. And he'll eventually come around and be open with you. Believe me, I know."

Legolas sighed, "I hope you're right, Mithrandir."

Gandalf just chuckled, "I am."

Legolas shook his head in amusement.

**TBC**

Please review! They really do mean a lot to me.


	5. Reunited

**Chapter wordcount: **1,146

**Chapter Five:** Reunited

Before he knew it, Legolas and Gandalf had just crossed the borders of Hobbitton, leading the way to Bag End, and to Frodo's home. The Prince of Mirkwood was now really starting to get nervous about how the Halfling was going to react upon their reunion. He prayed that it would be a positive one. He didn't know what he would do if Frodo simply glared at him and then slam the door in his face; therefore rejecting him and their child.

A group of Hobbit children saw them approaching and the children immediately ran over to greet them. He smiled at the little ones, hoping his child would be just as bright when he or she was their age.

"GANDALF! GANDALF!" the children hollered gleefully, causing the Elf to smile as he turned sideways to look at the Wizard with a knowing, but questioning at the same time look in his eyes.

"Do they always get this exited whenever you visit the Shire?" he couldn't help but ask curiously.

Gandalf tossed him a grin, "Indeed they do, my friend."

The Wizard then whispered fondly in his pointy ear, slowing his wagon down, so the little Hobbits could catch up, and then suddenly came to a full stop. The children stopped as well, looking up at the Wizard as if expecting something grand to happen. He widened his eyes slightly, wondering just what the Wizard thought he was doing

"It's the fireworks. Unfortunately, I have none with me this visit. So, I suppose you'll have to do the entertaining."

"Me?" he questioned, wondering what he could possibly do to entertain children.

Gandalf chuckled heartily, "Oh, yes! Hobbits are very fond of Elves. Almost as much as they are my fireworks. I'm actually quite surprised that it isn't common knowledge yet."

"Ah!" Legolas simply said, feeling himself blushing a little. "Still, what should I say to the little ones?"

"Just let your heart do the talking, my friend," the Wizard said, indicating for him to stand up, and greet the children. Gathering his courage, he nodded, and then slowly stood up, and bowed to the children.

"Hello children! I bring you greetings from Mirkwood forest. I am Prince, Legolas."

He heard the children gasp and then start to chatter excitedly amongst themselves.

"Are you really an Elf?" a little Hobbit girl with the most adorable brown eyes he's ever seen asked, beaming.

He couldn't help but smile fondly down at the child, and answered, "Yes, I am little one."

"Legolas? Are you the same Legolas that Frodo tells us about in his stories about his recent adventure?" a boy with green eyes questioned, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

Legolas felt a little hope return at hearing that Frodo still liked him well enough to mention his name in his storytelling to the children.

_'Wait! Frodo could tell stories?'_ This bit of news intrigued him, and he had to know more.

"What has he said about me?" he couldn't help but question the boy curiously.

The boy blushed, "Only that you helped him a lot, and that if it weren't for you being there for him when he was sad, he wouldn't be able to tell us stories."

"Why?" Legolas was suddenly consumed with worry for the Halfling that's captured his heart so. Surely, the boy didn't mean what he though he meant. Frodo couldn't possibly have been considering suicide. He shivered fearfully at the very thought.

Not on his watch.

"He never said," the boy answered regretfully.

Legolas sighed.

_'I really have to talk with Frodo. Really talk,'_ he silently vowed to himself. He'd been so afraid that his Melleth Nin hated him, that he didn't stop to consider how this was all effecting Frodo's own mental state.

"Thank you little one! You can rest assured that Frodo will still be able to continue to tell you all stories for years to come. And perhaps, I will tell a few myself to give all an outside perspective."

Their smiles widened at hearing this, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Promise?" the girl pleaded.

He nodded, sitting back down, as Gandalf started moving the wagon again, "Absolutely little one. Good day children!'

"WELCOME TO THE SHIRE PRINCE LEGOALS!" They called back excitedly.

He laughed amusingly.

"See! I told you they would welcome you," the Wizard said boastfully.

Legolas shook his head, "Yes, but they are children. I'm more worried about how their parents will welcome me."

Gandalf raised an amused eyebrow, "Believe me! They will be just as welcoming as the children. As I said, Hobbits are very fond of Elves. And not just the children. You have nothing to fear here."

_'Except weather or not Frodo still wants me.'_

Legolas managed to give him a small smile for trying to make him feel better despite this gloomy thought, "I pray you're right, Mithrandir."

Frodo was just sitting down for afternoon tea, when their was a loud tapping at the door. It sounded urgent, and he sighed, setting down his cup of tea, before going to open the door.

His mood brightened considerably when he that it was Gandalf on the other side, smiling affectionately down at him.

"GANDALF!" he cried, throwing himself at his friend.

The Wizard chuckled lightly, hugging back, before pushing him away, but still held him at arms length.

"I was just sitting down for afternoon tea. Would..." It then that he noticed Gandalf was not alone. The very Elf he thought he would never see in person again was standing a little off to the side, holding a couple of bags, looking like he had planned on staying for awhile.

He's knew who's doing this really was though. He then looked up at Gandalf questioningly.

"What's going on, Gandalf? Why did you bring_ him _here."

Gandalf released his hold on him fully then.

"Invite us in Frodo and I can explain. Then you and Legolas can work things out. Just trust me as you always have. Have I ever steered you wrong my lad?"

Frodo looked at Legolas, who wouldn't meet his eyes, and frowned. He didn't like seeing the Elf he loved looking so sad and uncomfortable. He knew it was his own fault though for practically ignoring the Elf and he hated himself for it.

He nodded, holding the door open to let them in.

Gandalf went in first giving him a grateful smile. Legolas followed, but still wouldn't make eye contact with him, and he sighed, as he shut the door.

This was not at all how imagined a reunion between him and Legolas would be at all.

But he was very happy and relieved to be with him again never-the-less.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please! I know this pairing isn't very popular sadly, so I would love to know how I'm doing with it so far.


	6. Forgive me

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 848

**Chapter Six:** Forgive me

Once inside, Frodo closed the door, and looked up at Legolas, who was still holding his baggage, while looking curiously around. Frodo held out his hands for the bags.

"Well, since you're here now. I might as well put you in the guest room?" Legolas flinched slightly, and Frodo sighed, trying to soften his tone a bit more. "I'm sorry, love. That was terribly rude of me. Where's my manners? I'm really happy you've come, even if it wasn't entirely your idea."

Legolas actually met his eyes then, and the Elf smiled a little, handing him the bags.

"Thank you, Melleth Nin! And just so you know, I'm happy to be with you again too."

Frodo couldn't help but smile back at the admission, as he took the bags from the Elf, and then took them to the guest room.

At least his love didn't look so sad anymore.

When he came back, the three made their way to Frodo's kitchen, and the Elf and Wizard sat down, trying to make themselves comfortable. He offered his friend, and then still hopeful lover some of the tea he had made. Gandalf nodded, and Frodo smiled satisfactorily, as he poured the tea. When he looked at Legolas, the Elf was looking at him with _'Was that relief in his sparkling blue eyes?' _as he looked up at him. The blond then shook his head no, waving his hand, declining the offer.

He frowned slightly, setting the tea pot back down on the counter, then sat himself down at the table, looking at Gandalf expectedly.

"Well, explain then?" he asked in a 'And don't try to delay the inevitable tone.

Gandalf stared, obviously surprised by his boldness. He just stared right back. He wasn't angry with the Wizard at all. Far from it in fact. But he wanted to know what his friend was thinking by bringing the person he loved here, when he was quite content being left alone in his brooding.

"Very well. I have brought Legolas to you, because I'm quite certain he is with child. You're child, Frodo. I've simply brought him home to you where he belongs."

Frodo's eyes widened in utter disbelief, and he turned his attention to Legolas, who was bowing his head slightly, blushing furiously now, and looked terribly put on the spot. He couldn't blame him for that the way Gandalf had just come out with it. Not even giving Legolas the chance to brace himself. That was Gandalf for you though.

"Are you really?" he questioned. _'Dare I hope?'_ He didn't know He-Elves could get pregnant along with the She-Elves.

Legolas could only manage to nod, still looking quite embarrassed.

He positively beamed. He never expected to have children, considering his gender preference, but now that he knew he was going to be a father, he couldn't be more thrilled. Still, a part of him was afraid of being a bad father, but he was finally starting to get tired of letting those kind of thoughts and feelings consume him so and control him. He just wanted to be happy for a change. And Legolas made him happy. Legolas, who helped him through a dark time when he didn't have to have anything more to do with him and now was carrying his child as a result.

He couldn't help but chuckle at a certain irony of the situation. _'Looks Sam' future children will have at least one playmate after all.'_

He stopped when he saw the hurt flash in those still magnificent then ever blue eyes of the Elf Prince, and forced himself to stop laughing. "I'm sorry love. It's just something Sam said. I wasn't laughing at you. I promise!"

The sparkle slowly returned in them, making them look absolutely adorable once again.

He smiled with relief.

"Looks like my work here is complete. I'll take my leave of you both now, so you two can sort things between you out. And please, consider the child as you do so." He said the last sentence to Frodo specifically. He knew that Gandalf really meant it wasn't good for Legolas to get all stressed out right now because of his condition and was actually warning him to take it easy on him.

He gave the Wizard his best innocent expression as if to say 'When do I not take it easy on people?'

As if reading his mind, Gandalf chuckled, finishing his tea, then got up to leave. "Farewell, my friends."

Frodo watched him go, until he was left alone with Legolas, and he was surprised by the lack of awkwardness in the air. In fact, it was all he could to from stopping himself to jump across the table and pull him in for a proper welcome home kiss. And judging by the lustful gaze in Legolas's eyes, it was clear the blond was thinking the same thing, but didn't want to risk hurting the baby.

'_Baby'_

His smile widened briefly, before shaking his head to clear it.

No. Not yet. They needed to talk first.

"So, you're carrying my child are you?" He batted his eyelashes in a come hither way, and then blinked, shocked at himself, realizing he was flirting. He covered his eyes shamefully with his hand. Now was not the time for that sort of thing!

He heard Legolas chuckle, and peaked from his fingers to see the Elf leaning his elbows on the table, gazing at him with still lustfilled blue eyes.

"I'm sorry love," he quickly apologized, lowering his hand that was still partially covering his eyes. "I'm sure that wasn't what Gandalf meant by working things out."

Legolas only smiled amusingly at him, and reached across the table for his hand. He eyed the hand longingly as it came towards him, and then reached for it as well, lacing their fingers together, and caressed the top of the calloused hand tenderly with his small thumb.

"I know we have to talk Frodo, but it's been so long! I just want to feel your arms around me again. I've been so cold without you to warm me up." He heard the pleading in Legolas's voice, and squeezed his hand a little tighter, hoping to comfort him at least a little.

"I know. Can you ever forgive me for abandoning you? I was simply terrified of hurting you in the long rung; therefore hurting us both," he questioned pleadingly.

Legolas searched his eyes, as if looking for something, and must've found it, because he smiled reassuringly, and nodded. "I forgive you, Frodo. For everything you think you've done to me. Don't ever blame yourself again for this incident. It's over with. I'm home now. I love you, Frodo Baggins with all my heart! And I want to be by your side for as long as you'll have me."

Frodo felt teary eyed at his declaration of love, and tried to find the words to say that he felt exactly the same way, but just couldn't get the message out, so he did the next best thing. He stood from the chair, and walked around the table till he was in front of Legolas. He reached up, cupping his cheeks in his palms, then pulled his head down so he could press their lips together for a brief but loving and full of love and tenderness kiss.

He pulled back, looking up into Legolas's full of happiness once again eyes, and he couldn't help but caress the tip of one of his exotic pointy ears.

"What is it about those pointy ears of yours that has me so captivated?" he couldn't help but tease.

Legolas chuckled lightly, reaching for his free hand that was still pressed against his cheek, and kissed his palm.

"Whatever it is, I'm just glad they pulled you in," his Elf teased back, then more seriously said, "I don't know what I would've done if you had just slammed the door in my face when you saw me without hearing the news."

Frodo pulled back a little, but still held him at arms length, "Speaking of which, are you okay with all this? Having a child I mean. I...I won't like it, but I'll understand if you're don't want it."

Legolas glared, looking insulted, and Frodo flinched, preparing himself the tongue lashing he knew was coming.

"How can you even suggest that I don't want it, Melleth Nin? I'm not heartless!" His once again lover hissed, voice full of hurt. "I mean, I may have been scared of the possibility of being pregnant at first. I thought Gandalf was insane for even thinking I could be, but Mithrandir has never lied to me before. And the more I thought about it, the more I just wanted to see you again, be with you again. Do you really think I would've let Mithrandir drag me all the way to the Shire with the possibility of my father disowning me for simply being in love with you, if I wasn't ready, if I didn't want it? I want this, Frodo. Just please, let us be a family! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Frodo was stunned to see Legolas lose it like this. The usually brave Elf Prince, who he never once saw tear up, sad yes, but actually let the tears escape, no, was actually sobbing his heart out. He wiped the tears away as best he could, and pulled Legolas head down more, cradling it against his chest, and ran his fingers soothingly through his hair, and kissed the top of his head.

"Shhhh! I believe you my love. I just wanted to be sure. You're not alone anymore, Legolas. I'm here," he said, trying to reassure his still slightly trembling Elf, and get him to stop crying.

"I love you too," he admitted, lifting Legolas's head up so that their eyes could meet again.

"You must be exhausted after your long travel and losing it like that," he said, indicating for Legolas to stand up. The Elf nodded solemnly, still gripping his right hand tightly, as if afraid that if he let go Frodo would disappear.

He sighed, tugging the Elf along with him to the guest room.

"Can't I just share your room. I thought you said I wasn't alone anymore?"

Frodo stopped, turning around to face him again, "If that is what you wish my love then you can?"

Legolas nodded, looking a bit better, and replied without hesitation.

"I wish it!"

Those three words were all Frodo needed to hear. He guided Legolas to his own room instead, which he hoped would become their room once Legolas got settled in.

**TBC**

Reviews are lovely and much appreciated!


	7. Uncertainty

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the wait guys and that this chapter's so short! I really hate writers block!

**Chapter wordcount:** 873

**Chapter Seven:** Uncertainty

It has been a month to the day since Gandalf brought Legolas to live in the Shire, and today was the first anniversary of the day Legolas moved in with Frodo, completely turning his world upside down.

Legolas was about two months along now, and Frodo knew he had to be the happiest Hobbit alive. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father though, but he was excited none-the-less.

The only ones who knew of Legolas's condition in the Shire so far were Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and Rosie too of course.

Merry and Pippin couldn't believe them at first, but eventually had too, because Legolas started getting morning sickness shortly after moving in, and they had fortunately been there to witness him growing pale, and then running to the bathroom to throw up after breakfast one morning.

After that, his cousins' couldn't do enough for Legolas. They practically waited on him hand and foot, visiting them as often as they could, claiming it was because they had missed their Elven companion, and wanted to make up for lost time. Sam did what he could for his Elf too, but his best friend and Rosie were still in the honeymoon phase. And so, his best friend was less available then his cousins' were.

He couldn't help but wonder if they will be even worse when the child makes his or hers appearance, which brings up the question of how they were supposed to deliver the baby, since his love didn't exactly have the organs needed to accomplish such a task. He couldn't help but worry even more for his Elf's health at the thought of losing him or their child during the birthing process.

So a couple of weeks later, when Sam and Rosie came to visit Bag End one day, he took Rosie aside, and taking a deep breath, asked, "Do you know how we're supposed to deliver the baby?"

She blinked at him, looking confused for a moment, then amused. He wondered what could be so amusing about this situation. It was serious.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked in a light hearted tone, which Frodo knew was in an effort to try and calm him down.

He shook his head, folding his arms against his chest, "Not to me, obviously. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Well..." Rosie started, reaching out to give his elbow a friendly squeeze, then continued, "As much as I know you're not going to like it. Surgery will be needed to help him deliver your child, Frodo."

Frodo gasped, completely horrified, "You mean, cut him open like barbarians?"

She nodded, suddenly looking grim, "I'm sorry."

Frodo shook his head, "No! They can't! There has to be another way!"

Rosie frowned, "It's the only way if you want you want your family to have a chance of survival, Frodo love."

Later that night, Frodo lay in bed, curled up next his beautiful lover, running his hand up and down the Elf's side in comforting strokes, before finally setting that hand on his stomach where their child grew. He couldn't wait to meet him...or her. It really didn't matter to him which gender their child will be as long as she or he was alive and healthy.

He pressed a soft reassuring kiss on Legolas' forehead, and promised with a whispered tone, "Whatever happens, I'm not going to abandon you again, my love. You're stuck with me now."

Meanwhile, Elrond of Rivendell and his fellow healers that had accompanied him were doing what he could to help heal the people of Gondor. He was currently trying to comprehend the news of Legolas' pregnancy and that Frodo Baggins, their Savior was the father. He has never heard of a male of any race being able to conceive a child.

He tried to use his gift to see the child future, but he could see nothing. Maybe the answers will come to him to in time, and that they were good ones, for Frodo and Legolas' sake.

They deserved to be happy after everything they've been through

"Ada?"

He looked up, and smiled warmly at his daughter, "Arwen."

She smiled back, moving closer, "Did you see anything yet? Will their child be alright?"

He frowned, shaking his head, "I don't know. We can only hope."

Arwen sighed, "I can't imagine what their going through. Their uncertainty, I mean. At least I know my son will be healthy and happy."

Elrond nodded, raising his hand, and pressed it lovingly against her cheek.

"I haven't given up and I won't until I know their child's fate. It's the least I could do for our Savior and the Prince of Mirkwood after everything they've done for us," he promised, more to himself then her.

She smiled in understanding, and pressed their foreheads together briefly, before getting up to leave.

He watched his daughter go with a feeling of pride. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost her, but knew that he would never be the same.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	8. Out on the town

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 534

**Chapter Eight:** Out on the town

A few days later, back in the Shire, Frodo was trying to coax a certain rather stubborn Elf when pregnant it seemed, who has become somewhat of shut in lately, out of the house for awhile. He didn't want his love to get sick, especially in his condition.

"Come on now, love! It's such a lovely day. And some fresh air would do both of you good. And, I was also thinking that we could go into town and get you some larger robes," he insisted, folding his arms against his chest.

Legolas frowned, looking uncertain, "I don't know, Melleth Nin. Besides, I'm not even showing that much yet."

Frodo decided it was time for drastic measures and called in his reinforcements, whom had practically moved in, at least till the baby was born, and were now staying in Bilbo's old room.

Merry and Pippin ran into the living room as fast they could, and then stopped to try and catch their breaths.

"What's wrong Frodo, is it the baby?" Merry asked after managing to catch his breath, his voice full of concern, and his dark blue eyes filled with worry as he looked passed him down at Legolas, who was sitting in the arm chair Bilbo had been so fond of.

Frodo shook his head, "Don't worry, Merry. The baby's fine. I was just trying to get Legolas out of the house to go shopping with me, but he's not list..." Frodo didn't need to finish his explanation, for Merry and Pippin obviously got what he was going to say, and were now trying to forcefully pull Legolas out of the chair.

"Alright, alright, I'll go! Now get off me you two heathens!" Legolas ordered, trying to bat their pulling hands away from him, glaring down at Frodo as he did so as if to say 'I'll get you for this.'

Frodo just smirked victoriously, knowing it was the pregnancy talking, and that Legolas would regret snapping at his cousins' like that later, because the Elf knew that they were only trying to help him.

Merry and Pippin then went to fetch Legolas' shoes and actually tried to put them on for him. And he had to cover his mouth with his hand to try and cover his laughter at the hilarious scene. He could tell Legolas was starting to get irritated with them, and wanted them to back off a little, but apparently felt guilty about snapping at them already, for he didn't try to tell them to go away this time.

He decided to take mercy on his lover.

"Alright, that's enough! You can leave him alone now. He's just pregnant, not an invalid, and is quite capable of putting on his own shoes."

"But, we can help him with them when he gets too big to bend over right?" Pippin asked, his green eyes filled with disappointment, and earning a slap upside the head from the pregnant Elf.

"Hey!" Pippin complained, rubbing the spot Legolas just hit.

"Serves you right, Pip!" Merry chided their younger cousin, his twinkling dark-blue eyes betraying his amusement at the confrontation between Legolas and Pippin..

He looked back up at Legolas, who's eyes were still shooting arrows down at Pippin for his comment that he obviously took as an insult.

Frodo couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

After he managed to calm down his laughter to a mild fit of chuckling, the older Hobbit wiped away a few tears of mirth, and watched Legolas put on his shoes, before reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers together. He knew something else was bothering his Elf, and had a feeling it was about Legolas' father. Legolas had told him that he had sent a letter to him before leaving Minas Tirith with Gandalf, telling his father where he was going and why. And he had yet to get a letter back from him. They'd have to talk later about it. But for now, he just wanted to get out enjoy the fresh air and sunshine with three people who meant the world to him.

"It won't be so bad love. You'll a good time. I promise," he tried to reassure his lover.

Legolas gave him a small smile for the effort, and bent down on his knees for a brief, but full of love kiss.

"I'm sorry, Melleth Nin. I don't mean be such a burden for you," Legolas said sadly, pulling away, and Frodo hated the confusion and hurt in his loves' eyes.

Frodo sighed, feeling tears mist over his eyes, and reached up to run the back of his fingers down the pale skin of his lover in tender caress.

"You're not, Legolas. If anything, I must be a burden for you. After all, you're the one risking being disowned and losing your crown to be with me, because by some miracle I got you pregnant."

Legolas frowned, "You know that's not the only reason. I love you, Frodo!"

Frodo sighed again, "I know. And I love you too, Legolas."

A little while later, Frodo and Legolas, along with Merry and Pippin, whom were walking in front of them like they were their own personal body guards, were heading for the robes section for Legolas. The owner originally made the longer ones for the pregnant females of the human race, who would tour with her husband occasionally. He wished they could be fancier to match his loves beauty, but they would have to do for now.

Legolas was of course getting curious and awe looks from the other Hobbits in the crowd, but a warning glare from Merry, or Pippin would make them back off before they approached his Elf. And he couldn't help but be grateful for his cousins' protection of him.

When they found what they were looking for, they were going through them for quite awhile, since Legolas was rather picky when it came to his clothing. Not that he could blame him. He could be the same way sometimes. And besides, Legolas had a good fashion sense, but he tried to reassure his Elf that he'd look beautiful to him no matter what he was wearing.

He turned sideways to ask Legolas if was done, but the Elf had disappeared. Trying to control his feeling of alarm, he looked at Merry and Pippin, whom were both pointing behind him, with looks of awe on their faces. He turned around to see the most heart warming sight he's ever seen.

Legolas was holding a little girl with curly red hair, and blue eyes protectively in his arms, saying an Elvish prayer as if he was blessing her. His heart melted and he was positive that he was now staring in awe at the adorable scene along with his cousins, and now most of the crowd. His Elf then kissed her on the forehead affectionately before handing the child back to her mother, and thanked her for allowing him to hold her.

"No, I've heard of the magic of Elves, so I thank you for giving her your blessing," the grateful mother with the same red long curly hair, and blue eyes thanked before going back about her business.

Legolas smiled after them, before looking back in their direction, and then made his way back over to them.

"Sorry, Melleth Nin. She was just so adorable, I had to hold her."

"It's okay love. I understand. Besides, I think you just gave her mother something to talk about for a lifetime," Frodo said, reaching for his hand, and curling their fingers together.

"I would love it if our child's a girl, but I'd love a boy just the same," Legolas commented.

Frodo smiled, rubbing his thumb against Legolas' in tender strokes.

After purchasing the maternity were for Legolas, the four companions were discussing what to get for lunch when Frodo noticed that his Elf looked even paler than normal, and his free hand held his head as if in pain, and asked him if he was feeling alright.

"I'm fine. i just feel a little light headed is all. It'll pass. Don't concern yourself with me, Melleth Nin."

Frodo frowned, hoping Legolas was telling him the truth, and wasn't just putting on a brave front for his sake.

"You two can still go get something if you like, but I'm taking Legolas home now. I think we've worn him out," he said to Merry and Pippin, whom looked like they were going to object and go home with them too, but nodded in the end, and went their separate ways.

"You didn't have to do that. I told you it'll pass. It always does," Legolas grumped and he smiled.

"Well, forgive me for wanting to be on the safe side," he grumped playfully back.

Legolas sighed, "Fine, if it'll please you, Melleth Nin."

Frodo rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone, letting it go... this time.

**TBC**

Feedback would be lovely!


	9. Wedding talk

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,582

**Chapter Nine:** Wedding talk

Three weeks later, Legolas was now almost three months along in his pregnancy, and the Elf hated his mood swings, and absolutely despised gaining weight, even though it still wasn't that much yet. Frodo and Merry tried to assure him again and again that it wasn't that big of a deal, and that it was natural to gain weight while pregnant. He already knew all this. But still, gaining weight didn't appeal to him at all. He tried to reassure himself that he was doing it to give Frodo a family and something to cherish. And that seeing their little miracle when he or she is born will be worth his aggravation in the end.

He was currently standing near the mantelpiece and fireplace in the living room, trying to warm himself up, for winter was almost upon them and it was getting colder. He was worried that his father either never recieved his letter, or had simply decided to disown him without a word. The thought of the latter hurt more than he could say. He loved his Ada dearly and wanted him to be happy that his son had found someone that made him happy. Sure,Frodo wasn't a princess, or even female for that matter, but he liked to think that his race had moved beyond such differences.

To him, only what the heart desired, yearned for, and loved, mattered.

He felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down to see Pippin offering him a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you, Mellon Nin," he thanked his young friend, taking the cup from him, and took a sip.

Pippin smiled, looking relieved.

"I can tell something's been troubling you lately, Legolas. Do you want to talk about it? I know I'm not Frodo, but i'll listen." He heard the concern in Pippin's voice, and smiled down at the Hobbit. He was forever grateful to have gained such good friends' in him and Merry.

"I shouldn't burden you with my troubles as well, young one," he said softly, taking another sip of his beverage. He had already burden Frodo with too much.

Pippin shook his head, "It's no burden at all. I just want to help you if I can."

Legolas sighed, staring into the fire, "Very well, I fear my Ada may have disowned me after all."

Pippin frowned, not understanding the word, "Ada?"

"My father," Legolas said, running his finger along the brim of his tea cup, and staring sadly into fire. "It's either that, or he never got my letter explaining to him what was going on. Perhaps I should send him another just in case."

"You mean, your father doesn't approve of your relationship with Frodo if he did get it, and that's why he hasn't replied?"

Legolas nodded, "I'm sure he'd much rather I marry one of my own kind. Preferably a princess."

"Does this mean you want to marry, Frodo?" Pippin asked, sounding thrilled about the possibility.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Of course, if he wants to marry me that is. I don't want him to feel that he has to just because I'm the father of his child."

"You mean, mother. You're so the mother, Legolas! You're the one carrying it after all," Pippin teased, and Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm the one carrying the child, that doesn't mean I have to be the mother, Mellon Nin," Legolas retorted without much bite, so that Pippin knew he was just joking with him. He really doesn't mind the mother role. It was just fun arguing playfully with Pippin. It reminded him of the many arguments he's had in the past with a certain rather irritating Dwarf that somehow had managed to grow on him and was now a friend. He couldn't help but wonder what trouble Gimli was getting himself into right now.

"Sure, whatever you say your royal, Highness!"

Legolas rolled his eyes again at the still teasing tone, and then shooed Pippin away, so that he could be left alone with his brooding once again.

Frodo quickly hid himself, so that Pippin didn't see him as he practically skipped out of the living and made his way to the kitchen to refill his own cup of tea.

He was thankful to his younger cousin, for managing to get Legolas to open up about his feelings, but was also slightly jealous because he wanted to be the one to do so.

_'And wait, Legolas wants to marry me?'_

His heart beet faster with delight with the possibility. How could his grey-blue-eyed beauty even think that he wouldn't want him as his husband?

It was true that same gender couples were a rarity in the shire, but most people were understanding of those that were different, and knew that love concurs all, and wouldn't treat them any differently. Opposite gender coupling were still encouraged more though.

And thankfully, same gender marriages weren't against the rules in the Shire.

He needed someone to talk to about this, and Merry always gave good advice, so he sought his taller cousin out, and found him his and Pippin's room reading and relaxing.

"Frodo?" Merry asked, looking concerned.

Merry set his book aside, straightening himself up on the bed, and patted the spot next to him inviting the older Hobbit to join him.

Frodo smiled gratefully, making his way towards the bed, and perched himself down next to his cousin.

"You look troubled, Frodo. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Frodo nodded, but didn't say anything for a few minutes, then managed to force himself to meet his dear cousins' dark blue eyes.

He took a deep breath, and admitted, "I'm planning to ask Legolas to marry me and wanted your advice on how I should go about it."

Merry grinned, "Really? I'm flatter that you came to me, but I'm not sure that I'm the best one to give advice on this subject, as I've never asked anyone to marry me before."

Frodo frowned, "I know, but I didn't know who else to ask. Sam's never really around anymore. Not that I blame him, he has his own family to take care of now. Still, it would be nice if he could visit us a little more. Anyway, will you help me or not?"

"You really want my advice?"

Frodo nodded, giving Merry his best pleading expression, the one he knew his rather protective cousin found hard to say no too. "Please, Merry!"

Merry chuckled, "Just ask him."

Frodo rolled his eyes, "I know that, but how should I ask him?"

"Well, the first thing we need to do is get him a ring."

"And then what?"

"Get down on you knee and propose. He's an Elf, so I'm sure expressing to him how you honestly feel about him before you do it will make him appreciate the event even more, and make it more special for him too. Oh, and I would do it in a romantic setting myself, like an old fashioned candlelight dinner or something."

"I'll tell you what my dear old cousin, why don't you go looking for a ring tomorrow? And I'll have Pippin distract our Elf somehow while you're out looking. I'll set everything up for the two of you in the meantime."

Frodo was quite touched that Merry would do such a thing for him, and engulfed him in a thankful hug.

"Thank you, Merry! Your support means a lot to me. It always has," he expressed wholeheartedly, pulling away, and pressed an affectionate kiss on Merry's forehead. He then hopped off the bed, and made his way out of the room, nearly bumping into Pippin who was grinning from ear to ear, and Frodo just knew that his mischievous younger cousin has been listening on the other side of the door the whole time.

"How much did you hear, Pippin?" the older Hobbit asked, knowing it didn't really matter that Pippin had heard them, since he was going to find out tomorrow anyway and was part of the plan.

"Everything important! Don't worry, Frodo. I'll make sure Legolas is pleasantly surprised. And I think it's just the thing to get his mind off his father, at least for awhile."

Frodo nodded in agreement

By the time Frodo entered his and Legolas' room, the Elf mentioned was already tucked into bed fast asleep, looking absolutely breathtaking as usual. His Elf had been going to bed earlier and earlier it seemed like as his pregnancy progressed. Not that he was complaining. His pregnant Elf could use all the rest he could get.

He changed into his nightwear, then climbed into bed with his beloved, and got underneath the covers with him, so that he could hold him.

"I love you," he whispered in Legolas' ear, tracing the pointy outline of it with awe.

He pulled away, and either Legolas was faking, or didn't wake up, for his eyes were still closed, looking rather peaceful while asleep. He hated to risk waking him regardless. He laid his head on his chest, and the sound of his strong heartbeat eventually lulled him to sleep.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	10. The proposal

**A/N**: Sorry about the long wait guys! Hopefully this chapter was worth it!

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,765

**Chapter Ten:** The proposal

The following morning, Legolas woke up, and reached over to wrap an arm around Frodo, and pull him closer, only to come into contact with empry bed space. He heard a chuckle, and looked towards the doorway to see Pippin gazing with fond amusment down at him.

"I was just going to wake you up, Lovely. Now I don't have too," his young mellon nin said enthusiastically, and Legolas suddenly wondered why he got the feeling that Pippin was up to something. He rolled his eyes, pushing himself out of bed.

"Where's, Frodo?" he asked, throwing on a maternity dressing robe.

Pippin's smile only widened even more.

_'Okay, something's definitely going on here,_' he concluded silently.

"There was some business he had to take care of and he won't be back till later this evening. And Merry's not feeling well, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me for the day. I was thinking we could go out for awhile. Just you and me."

"Merry's ill?" he asked in concern, moving towards the door, but Pippin blocked his path.

"I assure you it's not serious. He'll be better in no time, I'm sure," Pippin tried to reassure him, and reached up his hand for him to take. "Come on, Legolas. I promise it'll be fun."

Legolas Frowned, "But, Merry?"

"Can take care of himself. Now come on, Beautiful, while the days still young," Pippin insisted, batting his eyelashes up at him hopefully, causing him to pause, and shake his head in fond amusement.

"You're not uncomfortable showing yourself in public now that you're showing the evidence of carrying Frodo's child are you?"

Legolas frowned, knowing Pippin was saying that to get him to prove that he wasn't by going out in public with him like this.

He shook his head, "No, but what will people think when they see me like this? I don't want them to fear me."

He wanted more than anything to be accepted by Frodo's people, and maybe even get to know, and befriend some of them.

Pippin frowned, then grinned, and Legolas didn't like that mischievous look in those green eyes of his. "Well, we could always dress you up like a She-Elf. No one will tell the difference, unless they know you personally.

Legolas glared, feeling rather insulted, and snapped, "Excuse me?"

Pippin blushed, looking down at his feet, "Sorry! But you know, if you had been a She-Elf. I would've tried to court you while we were both with the Fellowship."

Legolas felt heat rising in his cheeks, not believing that Pippin found him attractive. Okay, so he was used to people of both genders noticing him, but for some reason, he just couldn't picture Pippin being amongst them.

"Please don't tell, Frodo! I don't want him to think I might try to court you anyway behind his back, which I won't, because I wouldn't ever do that to him. I love him dearly! And the last thing I want is for things to get awkward between us."

He couldn't help but smile a little fondly at Pippin's suddenly shy rambling, and tried to reassure the young Hobbit, "Don't worry, Mellon Nin. Your secret's safe with me."

Pippin smiled, looking relieved, and held out his hand, "So, will you come with me or not?"

Legolas gazed down into Pippin's bright-green eyes, and didn't have the heart to say no to him, and hurt his feelings. He placed his larger hand into Pippin's, who positively beamed with excitement, and practically dragged him out of Bag End, wondering what trouble he had just gotten himself into.

Merry heard the front door shut from his and Pippin's bedroom, and knew with a feeling of pride that Pippin had been successful in getting Legolas out of the house for awhile, hopefully till he was done setting everything up. He smiled, and went in search of the candles, before going to the kitchen to prepare for his cousin's and Legolas's special night. And hoped they will like it, and enjoy themselves.

Sometime later, the sun was starting to set, and it was beginning to snow again.

Frodo bid farewell to Rosie, who had gone with him to help him pick out a ring for Legolas, and gave her a grateful smile. She smiled back, wishing him good luck, turning the other way, and started walking home. He watched her go a moment , then walked up the walkway leading towards his front door, and unlocked it, before pushing it open, and stepped inside.

He closed the door, made sure it was locked, before going to the kitchen to see what Merry had done, and gasped.

Candles were everywhere, but not lit, and Merry was no where to be seen. He stared around him awe. He didn't even know that Bilbo had kept so many laying around, unless Merry had bought them himself. And if that case, he was touched even more that Merry did such a thing for him. He suddenly noticed a piece of paper on the table, along with a box of matches.

My dear, Frodo,

He better say yes, or I'm going to kill him! It took forever to find all those candles, and set them all up to perfection. I would've lit the candles, and made the supper too, but I wasn't sure when either would be back. And I didn't want Bag End to catch fire, or the food to get cold, and ruin everything, so I'm leaving that chore to you. I will be staying with a friend tonight, and be back tomorrow to check up on you both.

Your most affectionate cousin always,

Merry

Frodo laughed softly at Merry's humorous, but always somehow serious at the same time tone, and folded the letter up, and put it in his pocket, before getting to work on lighting the candles, and making supper, and hoped he'd have it done by the time Pippin returned with Legolas.

Frodo had just finished filling Legolas plate with food, when he heard the front door open, and Pippin talking to Legolas about something enthusiastically, and smiled up at his Elf when he appeared in the doorway, looking around in wonder, as he entered the room, and made his way towards Frodo, who pulled out his chair for him, and helped him sit down in it.

He saw Pippin make himself scarce from the corner of his eye, and was grateful to finally be left alone with his hopeful future husband.

"What's all this for?" Legolas asked, still looking quite stunned, and Frodo couldn't help but smirk up at him.

"Supper. And it's for you. What's it look like?" he questioned, trying not to give away his real intention of asking the Elf to marry him just yet.

"Like you, Pippin, and Merry are up to something," Legolas replies suspiciously.

Frodo chuckled, "Maybe we are, or maybe we just wanted to show you how much you mean to me...to us."

Legolas frowned, bowing his head slightly in shame, and said softly, "Forgive me! I don't mean to sound ungrateful, because I am."

Frodo reached up to cup his cheek in his hand, and ran his thumb in comforting stokes along his cheekbone, as he replied, "There's nothing to forgive, my love. Now eat up before your food gets cold. You're eating for two now after all."

Legolas's eyes sparkled, as their eyes met, and then retorted playfully, "So you insist on keep reminding me."

Frodo grinned, taking a bite of his own food.

After both he and Legolas had there fill and were full, Frodo gathered his courage, before getting out of his chair, and knelt down in front of Legolas, who's eyes went wide with shock.

He smirked at his stunned expression, and reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring, and held it up to him for him to see.

It was silver, with one of the most expensive diamonds' on the top. His Elf deserved nothing but the best. Legolas was royalty after all. And it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. Taking a deep breath, he began to profess his undying love.

"Legolas, my love! Do remember the first night we made love in Minas Tirith?" he inquired, holding Legolas's gaze, getting lost in those grey-blue iris' of his, and tried desperately to keep his hands from shaking nervously.

Legolas nodded, "You said I was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. And promised that you wouldn't love anyone else but me for as long as you lived."

"Did you believe me then?"

"I wanted to, but then you left, and I wasn't sure. I thought you thought that I used you and hated me. And that's why you left that night."

He could see that Legolas was struggling not to cry in front of him, and resisted the urge to kiss him till after he asked his question.

"I was scared. I've never been with anyone that way before. And I had to get away. I made a mistake. And I'll never forgive myself for putting you though so much pain and uncertainty. No matter how much you tell me to forget about it. I can't."

"Frodo?"

He sighed, then forced himself to smile, and hold up the ring a little higher.

"Legolas, my love, my life. I love you with all my heart and soul, and always will. Will you marry me?"

His Elf looked to be considering it, before beaming down at him, and launched himself in his arms.

"YES! YES, I WILL! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D ASK! I LOVE YOU, FRODO BAGGINS!"

Frodo couldn't help it, he cried, as pulled away from the radiating with happiness Elf, and took his hand, sliding the ring on his engagement finger, and then pulled his head down, so he could finally capture those delicious red lips with his own, sealing their engagement.

"I love you too, Legolas Baggins!" he said, trying his future husband's new name out satisfactorily, and grinned as pulled away again, then pressed their foreheads together.

"I like the sound of that," Legoals replied, laughing heartily.

He couldn't help but laugh with him, "Me too."

**TBC**

Reviews, favs, or follows are lovely and inspiring!


	11. Unexpected house guests

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 195

**Chapter Eleven:** Unexpected house guests

"I wonder who that could be?" Frodo said curiously, getting up to go see who it was that decided to disturb their supper, but Pippin stopped him.

"It's okay, Frodo. You just sit back down and continue eating. You need it more than I do anyway."

Frodo shook his head, watching his little cousin leave the kitchen to go answer the door for him.

They heard the sound of the front door opening and then Pippin letting out a rather loud squeal. Weather it was from fright or delight, he couldn't be certain. The squeal instantly drew Merry's concern. And he saw the worry in his other cousin's eyes, as he got up to go see what's up.

"Where's my son, Halfling! You can not keep my heir from me. None of you can." He heard mostly concern and worry in the Elf's deep voice. Legolas reached for his hand, gripping it tight. He sqeezed back gently, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. He wouldn't let anyone take his fiance and child away from him. Not even Legolas's own father.

"Ada?" Legolas said, as the Elf followed Pippin into the kitchen, carrying his luggage. The King of Mirkwood indeed looked like he planned on staying for quite awhile. He sighed, trying not to get irritated with Legolas's father, who had every right to check up on his son. But would it have killed the Elven King to give them some notice first?

"Legolas?" Thranduil whispered, looking utterly relieved at seeing his son for the first time in what must've been since they began the Fellowship. The Elf-King then shocked them all when he let his luggage drop carelessly to the floor, and practically ran over to Legolas. The older blond then hunched down next to his fiance, and wrapped his arms around him in a rather tender looking embrace.

"I didn't want to believe the letter you sent me, but now that I see you, I have to," Thranduil said with a disapointed tone in his voice. The Elf-King suddenly drew back slightly, but still held his still very taken off guard looking son.

He felt Legolas stiffen beside him, and squeezed his hand a little tighter, trying to comfort him.

"Forgive me, Ada! I couldn't let Frodo just fade away. I had to do something for him. We all owe him all lives. In fact, Middle Earth would more than likely be lost without him and Sam getting rid of the ring. But more than that, I love him! And I'm keeping our child."

Frodo couldn't help but smile, pleased, as he heard Legolas standing up for him and their child.

Thranduil actually looked offended then.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to kill my only grandchild my son. I'm just worried for your well far. I've never known something like this happening in my lifetime. It could be dangerous for you to carry a child to term. For all we know, you could die during childbirth. Or worse yet, we could lose you both."

"We know the risks, Ada. I'm still going to deliver this baby!" Legolas retorted firmly.

Thranduil sighed, framing his son's face in his hands, and pressed their foreheads together lovingly.

"Then I will just have to learn to except your choice. However, after the baby is born, I would like for you and your family to come back to Mirkwood with me."

Frodo frowned, "You want us to leave, Bag End? I appreciate your concern for Legolas's and our child's well fair my Lord, but this place is our home now."

Thranduil shifted his piercing blue eyes upwards till they met his.

"I understand your desire to keep Legolas to yourself, but he is my heir, Frodo Baggins. Mirkwood forest is where he belongs. Our people need him."

Frodo didn't like Thranduil trying to control where he and Legolas raised their family, but he didn't want to be the cause of a rift between father and son, and so decided the best thing to do was to let Legolas decide.

"Lets not speak anympore of it tonight though. I believe he will be arriving soon." Before Frodo could ask him who, there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it this time," Merry offered, before Pippin could, getting up to answer the door.

Thranduil got up to go follow. Not feeling very hungry anymore, Frodo also stood up to follow him. Legolas began to get up to follow after him as well, but waved his hand, indicating for him to stay here with Pippin. Legolas frowned but nodded, sitting back down. He gave his fiance a small reassuring smile before leaving the kitchen, and his mouth literally fell open in shock at seeing a familiar friendly face by the doorway.

"Hello again, Frodo Baggins! It's good to see you. I've come to offer you my service as a healer for Legolas and the child," Elrond of Rivendell introduced himself, and bowed down respectfully before him.

After a moment of speechlessness, he managed to find his voice, and welcomed his Elf-friend more properly, "Hello to you too, Master Elrond. It is good to see you as well. And I gratefully accept your offer. I'm sure Legolas will as well."

Elrond smiled, turning his attention to Thranduil then, and said playfully. "I do hope you haven't given Frodo too much a fright, Thranduil."

Thranduil just stared at him blankly, "I have merely given them options, my Lord Elrond. The choice whether to live in Mirkwood after my grandchild is born is there choice. However, that's not going to stop me from keep insisting that it's the best option for them to choose in the end."

Elrond shook head, looking slightly amused, before looking back down at him.

"It has been a long journey young, Mellon Nin. Is there a place I might wash up and then rest for the night?"

Frodo nodded, "Of course! Merry, show our guests where the washroom is and where they will be staying as long as they're here."

Merry nodded, doing as he was told. Frodo watched them go, and then went back to the kitchen to check up on his pregnant Elf.

With the unexpected arrival of King Thranduil, he knew that he and Legolas had a lot discuss now, but that could wait till later. For now, he just wanted Legolas to try and finish his meal, and relax. It wasn't good for their baby for him to get upset right now.

And he was forever grateful to have an advanced healer such as Elrond watching over both his love and his child. It lightened his heart considerably to know that there was a better chance of both father and child surviving the childbirth now.

**TBC**

**A/N**: I originally planned on Thranduil being the unexpected guest, but then I thought it only fair that Frodo had some back up, so I decided to throw Elrond in the mix.

Feedback? Yes, please!


	12. Legolas's fear

**A/N**:There's a bit of a time jump in this chapter. Nothing too major I hope though.

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,278

**Chapter Twelve:**Legolas's fear

About two weeks later, Legolas was now a full four months pregnant. Even a stranger could certainly guess his condition if they were up close enough. He smiled a little at himself in the mirror as he pressed a hand gently against his rounded belly. Elrond had discovered that the reason he couldn't see into their child's future was because he was only searching for one of theirs a few days ago.

That's right. Theirs! He and Frodo were going to have twins. A boy and girl. One of each. He couldn't be more thrilled with the news. Frodo had wanted to be surprised, but he had wanted to know, so Elrond just told him in private and assured him that both of their children would live through the pregnancy.

He frowned a little when he asked him if he himself would survive and Elrond had been oddly silent around him ever since then. He was now frightened that he wouldn't make it through the pregnancy and leave Frodo to raise their children by himself. He made Elrond promise he would tell anyone, especially Frodo, that there was a high possibility that he could die while giving birth. He'd tell his Melleth Nin when he was ready. He didn't want to hurt his Halfling that way, but there was really nothing he could do about it. At least he knew the precious lives growing inside of him were going to survive and grow and be happy.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see Frodo's reflection through the mirror coming up to him from behind, and jumped slightly when he felt his fiancé press his hands against his stomach next to him as well.

"Something's troubling you, Legolas. You haven't been acting like yourself since the first check up with Elrond a few days ago. What did he say that has you looking so frightened. Tell me," Frodo insisted, gazing up at him with concern.

He sighed, "Nothing for you to worry about, Melleth Nin."

Frodo glared up at him a little at that, "I can tell when you lie, Legolas. You're a part of me, body and soul, remember?"

Legolas bit his lip nervously. Frodo's patient, but even he had his limits. And it looked he had just reached it with him.

He sighed again, and decided it was best to tell Frodo the truth now, even if the truth hurts him. His fiancé had a right to know.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered just loud enough for Frodo to hear. "I didn't want you to know, knowing how much pain it would cause you to go through."

Frodo frowned, "What do mean? Elrond said our children will survive and be perfectly healthy."

"But there's a good chance that I might not survive, Frodo," he explained as gently as he could.

Fear lit Frodo's stunning blue eyes, as he shook his head in denial, tears misting eyes.

"No, you will! The future isn't written in stone. It can be changed. I won't let you die. I need you. We'll need you," Frodo sobbed, pressing his hands once again on his rounded belly.

Choking back a sob, he bent down to embrace his fiancé in a comforting hug. "You're right, Melleth. It's not a certainty, but I want you to prepare for the possibility that I might not make it."

Shaking his head frantically, Frodo pulled away from him, and Legolas tried to pull him back, but bat his hands away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE JUST GIVING UP!"

Legolas flinched back as if Frodo had just slapped him, which he knew Frodo would never do such a thing. Frodo was many things, but he had yet to see any violence from him at all."

"I never said I was!" he seethed. "All I said was that I think you should prepare yourself for the possibility. I'm not giving up hope that I'll survive, Frodo. I want to be around to help raise our children with you as your husband."

Frodo sighed, pressing their foreheads.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just get so worried about you sometimes. I don't want to lose you."

"I know," he said, lifting Frodo's chin, pulling him so he could press their lips together for a soft kiss.

Later that day, Legolas was watching Frodo, Merry, Pippin throw snowballs at each other from the porch. Elrond had gone out to watch with him as well, and even joined the snowball fight himself when Pippin had thrown a rather huge at him, hitting him square in the face. The Elven Lord had glared at Pippin at first, but then a huge smile broke out on his face, and he bent down to make his own snowball, and then declared playfully, "If it's war you want young, Peregrin Took, then it's war you shall have!" Pippin let out a fake yell of terror, as tried to run away from the dark haired Elf, but since his legs were much shorter then Elrond's, the older Elf quickly caught up to him, and tackled him to the snow, rubbing the snowball in his face.

Frodo and Merry doubled over with laughter, and if he wasn't already sitting down, he would have as well. He wished he could join them, but Frodo insisted that it was too cold outside, and that he should stay close to the house and the warmth in provided. His too over protective fiancé sometimes, even made sure he was bundled up properly with a proper robe, and blankets before allowing him to sit outside and watch them play.

"How undignified for an Elf Lord." He heard his Ada complain from behind.

"I think he's rather charming," he retorted, causing his Ada to sigh, as he sat down next to him on the bench besides him.

"Legolas, I know you don't want to leave the Shire, but..."

He groaned, turning from the other to face Thranduil. "No, Ada! Not right now. I'm not in the mood."

Thranduil frowned, "Very well, but you know I still won't give up trying to convince you."

Legolas frowned back, "Fair enough. But not today all right? I just want to relax enjoy watching my family have fun."

"They aren't your family, Legolas. They're not even your race. You can pretend all you want, but you will never be one of them. And neither will your children be. You and your family will all be much better off back at home where you know you belong."

Legolas glared at his Ada, who had just ruined his good mood, as he got up to go back inside.

"This is my home," he mumbled to himself as he went back to watching the snowball fight and couldn't help but chuckle, his good mood coming back a little, as Frodo and Merry suddenly tackled Elrond to the ground in defense of Pippin. Elrond merely laughed joylessly as he wrapped them in his arms for a group hug. He suddenly wondered if he Elrond had missed doing this sort of thing with Arwen and her friends when she was growing up and that's why he was reveling in the Halflings' attention right now.

And so the winter past, and spring was approaching quickly, and it seemed like whole Shire was in uproar of excitement while preparing for their Savior's and Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood's wedding day.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	13. The wedding

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,456

**Chapter Thirteen:** The wedding

Frodo was currently looking at himself in the mirror, feeling a little...okay, a lot nervous. He was getting married today! His fingers shook as he touched up his hair a little more, smiling a little, as Sam's reflection behind him came into view, who was of course his best man.

"Are you ready, Mr. Frodo? The others are waiting for you down stairs. And I swear Thranduil looks about ready to come up and drag you down there himself. Legolas looks even more beautiful than usual by the way." Sam said teasingly, laughing.

Frodo couldn't help but chuckle along with him, and grinned, as he replied, "As ready as I'll ever be. And I've no doubt he does. Let's go!" He then followed Sam out the door and out of his bedroom and to the livingroom where Thranduil, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin were waiting for them. Elrond had gone along with Gandalf, who had stopped by for a short visit earlier, to help prepare for the wedding.

His breath caught in his thought when he saw his fiance/soon to be husband, sitting besides his glowering father. His now heavily seventh month pregnant elf, looked absolutely ravishing in his sparkling silver gown and the matching crown to go along with it. Legolas's was smiling affectionately at him, as he slowly stepped up to the younger blond. He lowered his eyes down to to his heavily buldging tummy, and he couldn't resist pressing his palms against it soothingly. He felt one of the babies kick, and smiled up at his beloved. He reached up, framing the entrancing as ever face in his hands, and pulled his pregnant elf's head down for a brief kiss.

Legolas pouted a little when he pulled away and he thought that it was rather cute. He grinned, reaching up a hand to run his fingers through the smooth locks.

"You look beautiful, Love," he said, backing away futher, or else they might not leave the house at all and they'll be late for their own wedding.

"You too, Melleth," Legolas replied, stealing one more swift kiss, before leading them out the door, the others following behind them.

They eventually made it to the open valley where their wedding was to take place. It seemed like indeed the whole Shire was there. He couldn't help but make out to tall dark-haired figures in the crowd being fussed over, and looking to be rather enjoying the company.

"STRIDER!" Frodo yelled, running to the King of Gondor's open arms, and threw his arms around the man, allowing Aragorn to lift him up off the ground in a bear hug. He laughed joyfully as Aragorn placed him gently back down on the ground. "I'm glad you could come!" he said excitingly, pulling away, and looked up at Arwen, who was still as lovely and kind as he remembered. "You too, Lady Arwen."

Arwen smiled fondly down at him, before bending low to envelop him in her arms. "Please, Frodo! Call me, Arwen. Lady, Arwen is far too formal for my tastes . And we wouldn't miss this for the world. You and Legolas mean a great deal to both of us."

Frodo beamed, feeling deeply touched by Arwen's admission. It was then that Legolas came up to the threesome, giving his old friend a quick hug.

"It's good to see you as well, Mellon Nin," Aragorn said, his blue eyes obviously unable to stop themselves from roaming downward and staring unbelievingly at his best friend heavily rounded belly and his hands were twitching as if itching to feel it. "How are you?"

Legolas smiled, coming to stand besides Frodo, reaching for his hand and held on tight.

"I'm fine, Aragorn. Better then fine actually. Frodo's taking good care of me," Legolas replied, placating the dark-haired King.

Aragorn smirked, "I'm sure he has!"

Legolas blushed crimson at the joke and Arwen slapped her husband's arm, chastising him for teasing the blond. Frodo couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

"Is Gimli here as well? Where is he? It'd be good to see him again," Frodo questioned after calming down some and looked around for the said Dwarf. He spotted him at one of the tables, helping Merry and Pippin set it. "Excuse me!" He hugged Legolas quickly, before springing towards his intended target. It's been so long since he last saw Gimli last and he wanted to make up for lost time.

Legolas watched his fiance retreating back, making a mental note to also catch up with Gimli later, before looking back at his best friend, who was grinning at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Aragorn shook his head, reaching out to give the still slightly blushing elf's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Nothing, Legolas. It's just does me good to see you happy. Frodo too. After everything's he's been through, he deserves some light in his life."

Legolas would've cried had it not been for his father sneaking up to them, nodding politely towards the King and Queen of Gondor.

"Come, Legolas. Your wedding will start soon. And I will not have you risk dirtying such a fine and expensive robe before the ceramony even begins. You'll have plenty of time to speak to your friends later." With that declaired towards his Ada's counterpart, who just threw him a 'what did I do?' look in return, Thrandul grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. He sighed, feeling too exaperatorated to try and stop him. Besides, his feet were starting to ache a little. And he really did want to look his best for Frodo, so it was probably a good idea to lay low with his father till the ceramony.

Meanwhile, a certain wizard was busy catching up with Elrond, who had informed him that Legolas was carrying twins and that there was a high probability that the Prince of Mirkwood might not survive the birth. Gandalf, sighed sadly, not liking the sound of that at all, but Elrond's forsight was usually accurate. He hoped the Lord of Rivendell was mistaken in this matter though for Frodo's sake, as well as Legolas's. Not to mention their children.

After everying was ready to go, Gandalf stepped up to front of the crowd, calling for Frodo and Sam to join him and then the attention of the rest of the crowd. All heads turned in his direction and he began to speak.

"My friend of the Shire and those visiting us from the distant kingdom of Gondor. We are gathered here today to unite our savior Frodo Baggins and the Prince of Mirkwood Legolas Thranduilian in the bonds of maturmony," he paused, waving to Legolas at the head of the crowd to approach. Legolas smiled reassuringly, pressing his forhead to his father's briefly, who smiled back, and nudged him forward, giving his approval. Once Legolas was standing next to Frodo, he pressed their forheads together briefly as well, before they both turned their attention to Gandalf, who continued, "Samwise Gamgee, the ring?"

Sam was possitively beaming, as he handed Frodo the silver ring and Legolas the gold one.

"For those who do not know, the silver ring represents loyalty and submission, as well love. The gold ring represents protection, dominance and of course love. Now Frodo, place the silver ring on Legolas's finger and repeat after me, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Frodo slid the ring on legolas's wedding ring finger, gazing lovingly up at his new husband, and repeated the wizards words, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Legolas, place the gold ring on Frodo's finger and repeat after me, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Legolas place the gold ring on Frodo's finger, and repeated as well without hesitation, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Gandalf's heart warmed at the sight of the new happily married couple, and he pronounced. "I Gandalf the White now pronounce you both married. You may now the, Elf."

Frodo happily obliged, pulling Legolas head down to capture his lips with his own, finally claiming him for good.

"I love you," he whispered against the smiling lips close to his own, pulling away to face the crowd, "Well, what are you all waiting for! Let's gets this party started!" With that declared, their audience began to cheer, the music flared to life, and drinks were passed all around. And for the rest of the evening, Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Thranduil, and Gimli, experienced appreciatively what it was really like to party.

**A/N:**Sorry about the short chapter guys, but at least it's something right? I'm not very good at writing wedding scenes, but I hope it turned out alright."

**Feedback? Yes, please!**


	14. Of politics and drinking games

**A/N:** I struggled with this chapter a lot, which is why it took so long to update. So sorry! I hope it turned out alright anyhow!

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,398

**Chapter Fourteen: **Of politics and drinking games

"It's too bad you're pregnant, Legolas. I'd love to challenge you to another drinking game. I'd win this round for sure," Gimli said arrogantly as always, while gulping down another mug of ale.

Legolas snorted. Of course that would be the first thing on Gimli's mind. "You wish! I wiped the floor with you the last time and I can do it again."

"Play nice children," Arwen chastised teasingly, joining in the friendly banter, practically glowing.

"Arwen?" Aragorn whispered to his Queen, leaning into her. "Would you like to tell them now, since we're all here anyway."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at his old friend, who was smiling mysteriously sideways at him.

Arwen positively beamed, and nodded in the affirmative. Aragorn smiled at her, before turning to his old friends and companions. "I'm going to be a father. It's a boy!"

"Really? That's wonderful, Strider! We're both going to be fathers! Our children can be friends together!" Frodo exclaimed, getting up to embrace Arwen first, before turning to Aragorn, and doing the same to him, who laughed, embracing the ex-Ring Bearer back.

"There's something we'd like to discuss with the both of you. We'd prefer to do it in private, but unfortunately we have to depart first thing in the morning, so we don't have that luxury I'm afraid..." Aragorn paused, looking a little uncertain if he should continue. Legolas wondered what it was his best friend wanted that would make him look so nervous suddenly. It was an emotion he's rarely seen on his dearest friend's face.

"What is it?" he asked, unable to take the suspense any longer.

It was Arwen who answered, looking directly at him, as if she knew his secret that he was carrying both a boy and a girl. Did Elrond tell her? He wouldn't be surprised if the Elven Lord did. And he supposed he should be upset if he did tell her, but for some reason he didn't have the heart to be angry with the healer, who's done so much for him these past weeks.

"We'd like to discuss the possibility of an arranged marriage?"

Legolas gaped. His children weren't even born yet for Valar's sake and they were already discussing marriage? He didn't want to think about that for a very long time thank you very much. Even so, he was willing to listen to what they had to say. Only because he cared about them so.

Frodo looked back at him over his shoulder as if asking his permission, before he gave his consent. It was a sweet gesture, but he'd expect nothing less of Frodo and he nodded. Frodo smiled back, then faced Aragorn again.

"We're listening," Frodo said, folding his arms against his chest.

"If one of your babes' is a girl, we'd like to betroth her to our son. I wouldn't mind another boy myself, but I'm afraid same gender couples are still frowned upon in my kingdom. They wouldn't have much of a life there. I hope to change the discrimination against same sex pairings one day though. We can't help who we fall in love with."

Legolas was deeply touched by Aragorn's defense of his gender preference and those like him and Frodo. He knew that his Mellon Nin wished he could change things now. But change didn't come over night, even if Aragorn was the current King of Gondor.

"Isn't that the truth!" Frodo said understandingly, sighing, and then nodded.

"I wish I had more time to decide, but since you're leaving tomorrow..." Frodo paused, looking pained, but accepting. Legolas wanted to hug him. "We agree, for the sake of friendship and the continued alliance between Gondor and the Shire."

"You would still have both even if you did not agree, Frodo. We are grateful! May our families continue to grow even closer as time passes." Aragorn bowed his head in thanks. Legolas couldn't see his face, but he knew that Frodo was smiling. He couldn't help but smile a little himself. If nothing else, a marriage between their daughter and Aragorn and Arwen's son would indeed bring both of their families closer together in the future.

"A wise course of action. I must admit. Wish I'd thought of it," his father said, looking directly at his. Alright, his Ada had clearly had more than enough red wine for the night. The older Elf was clearly past drunk, but at least he was more friendly when intoxicated then he was when he was sober.

"Exactly how many glasses of red wine have you had, Mellon Nin?" Gandalf questioned sternly, attempting to take the almost empty wine glass away from Thranduil, who pulled it back, trying to hide it behind his back.

"Don't know, Mithrandir. I've lost count a long time ago, but not nearly enough. Besides, Gimli challenged me to a drinking game earlier. And I refuse to lose to a Dwarf."

Legolas shook his head at his Ada, but he was smiling inside. Of course Gimli would challenge Thranduil as his substitute, since he couldn't challenge his son in his condition. Poor Gimli was sure to lose again.

"Ha! What did I tell you little Hobbits!" Gimli exclaimed triumphantly to Merry and Pippin, whom were trying to hide fits of laughter by covering their mouths with their hands. "The Elf can't hold his liquor. Like father, like son."

Legolas had a sense of daja vu as Gimli promptly passed out, falling backwards from his seat, and landing, letting out a nasty burp flat on his back on the grass, spilling what was left his ale on the ground besides him. Merry and Pippin were rolling on the ground laughing their lungs out. His Ada raised his eyebrow down at the passed out Dwarf, looking quite smug, before handing Gandalf his almost empty glass of red wine.

"Too bad no one's ever told him that elves have a high tolerance for alcohol hmm? He'll no doubt have a major hang over come tomorrow. Serves him right for challenging me in the first place."

That did it, Legolas couldn't help it. He burst out in a fit of giggles. "Oh, Ada! You sure showed him who's boss didn't you? Good for you! His ego was always too big for his own good."

Thranduil smiled at him fondly, ruffling his hair playfully like he used to do when he was a child.

He had missed his Ada's playful side so very much.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you and have missed you since you've been gone, my little elfling? I was terrified of losing you when I heard you had joined the Fellowship and not getting a chance to say goodbye."

"Awe, isn't that so cute, Merry? He really does love his son. Who knew Thranduil had a sweet and funny side? We should get him drunk more often." He heard Pippin whisper quite loudly to Merry, who he didn't have to look at to know that he was nodding enthusiastically in agreement with his younger cousin.

Legolas shook his head, knowing his Ada would be quite appalled with how much emotion he was showing for his youngest son in public if he were in his right mind, but he didn't care. It just felt so good to hear his Ada say he loved him. He hadn't heard him say it in such a long time.

"I am going to spoil my grandchildren rotten you know, Legolas. And you and Frodo can't stop me."

Legolas positively beamed, soaking up his Ada's attention while he could.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Ada."

Meanwhile, Frodo was watching the father and son moment with awe. Pippin was right. He had no idea Thranduil had a kind side, but it was a nice surprise none-the-less. And it made his husband smile, which in turn made him smile. He just wanted Legolas to be happy. He couldn't wait till he could take him home and show him just how much he loved him.

**TBC**

Would love to know what you all think so far!


	15. The darkness within

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,743

**Chapter Fifteen:** The darkness within

After the festivities were over, Frodo started to lead Legolas home by the hand, who became somewhat tearful at having to say goodbye to their friends, even though Gimli promised to stick around till after the wee ones were born and maybe sometime afterwords to help take care of them. 'Your little ones will need someone with some common sense in their lives, he had insisted. Frodo couldn't tell if his Dwarven friend had been joking or not, but either way, he was grateful. He had a feeling that he and Legolas will need all the help and support they could get.

Gandalf offered them a ride in his carriage and they accepted the invitation gratefully. His Wizard friend kept giving him knowing winks and smirks, making him blush furiously.

"Have fun you two, but not too much fun mind you," the Wizard advised, looking down at Legolas's rounded stomach. Frodo couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. As if he to remind them to be careful. He wouldn't ever do anything that might harm their children, or his husband.

"Of course, Gandalf," he promised, as the carraige came to stop in front of the front porch of his house. "We'll be careful."

Gandalf nodded, looking amused, as he with Frodo's help, helped Legolas out of the buggie, but was stunned when Legolas suddenly threw his arms around his shoulders and began sobbing. Frodo worried that something was wrong. This wasn't Legolas' typical behavior. He normally wasn't so...insecure and was usually more in control of his emotions. But then Gandalf looked up from Legolas's shoulder that he had been resting his chin on and gave him a reassuring smile, before pushing Legolas gently away, still holding him at arms length.

"Thank you, Gandalf! For everything. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you. I've never been so happy," Legolas thanked the Wizard in a choaked up voice.

Gandalf smiled affectionately, touching the tip of Legolas's nose fondly with the pad of his index finger.

"You can thank me Mellon Nin by naming one of your children after me. You would make this old man one happy Wizard."

Legolas bowed his head in agreement, before letting Frodo help him the rest of the way out of the buggie. They waved bye as Gandalf rode away, lingering for a minute.

"Legolas, my heart, come!" He interrupted the sudden silence, squeezing his new husband's hand, before leading him inside the house. Legolas followed, squeezing his hand a little back.

"If I were taller and had the streangth, I would carry you across the threshold, my love. You deserve nothing less." He didn't know why he felt the need to voice his conflicting thoughts, but the bright smile Legolas gave him for the effort was worth it.

"I will settle for you holding my hand across it then, Melleth Nin. Your hand is all I need. I love you!" Legolas whispered reasrringly into his ear and he smiled back, before doing just that.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The morning after, Frodo awoke, slowly blinking his eyes open, and then reached over to wrap his arm around his beautiful Elf's naked torso, only to come into contact with empty space. He frowned, wondering where his love had gone, before hearing his laughter somewhere in the house and it was like sweet music to his ears. Wondering what made his husband sound so amused, Frodo crawled out of bed, even though he'd much rather sleep in, but he didn't think he'd get back to sleep no matter how much he tried.

After taking a nice and relaxing hot bath, then dressing himself, Frodo went in serch of his missing lover and found him in the living room, still laughing at the funny faces Gimli was making at his heavily rounded belly. At first, he thought it was kind of cute and he just stood there watching for a bit with a small smile, but then he suddenly felt a flare of jealousy rear it's ugly head and a possessiveness like nothing he's ever felt before.

He clenched his fists at his sides angrilly.

_' What did the Dwarf think he was doing? Making Legolas smile and laugh like that is my job,'_ he inwardly seethed.

Legolas suddenly stopped laughing and turned in his direction, looking concerned.

_'What's wrong, Frodo? I can feel your anger from here. Why are you angry, Melleth Nin?_'

_'It's nothing! Forget it!'_ he spat, earning a raised eyebrow. He ignored the pleading to tell him what was wrong in those blue eyes of his love's and the hurt look in them when he wouldn't.

If the Dwarf thought he could watze in and take what was rightfully his and destroy what happiness he had left in this world, he was sadly mistaken. Legolas was his damn it. And no one was going to take him away from him. Especially not some egotistical and fool of himself Dwarf.

Frodo's eyes widen, stunned at his rather dark thoughts just now. What was the matter with him? He liked Gimli and knew that the Dwarf only wanted to help. He shouldn't feel threatened by his presence, but he did for some reason he couldn't explain. He couldn't help it. Just the thought of losing Legolas to someone else made his blood boil with rage and his heart break into a million tiny little pieces. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. He needed Legolas too much. He couldn't live without him anymore. His beautiful husband had become like the air he needed to breathe.

A vision of torturing Gimly to death and enjoying it scared him so much that he ran from his own living room. Something was wrong deep inside himself. A lingering darkness from the One Ring. He could feel it. And it terrified him. It was what he had been afraid of since the beginning.

He was so lost in fear and despair that he didn't look where he was going and ran straight into Elrond, who caught him by the shoulders before he could fall backwards.

"Whoa, easy there, Frodo! What's the matter? Why do you look so frightened? And on the day after your wedding night no less." He could hear the healer question him and the worry in his soft friendly tone, but he couldn't find the words to reply, just threw his arms around a rather taken off gaurd elf lord.

Elrond stumbled back a bit as his arms was suddenly full of a frightened looking and trembling slightly Hobbit. He hugged back, leading his friend to his room, so that they could talk in private. Once they entered his bedroom, he sat Frodo down on the bed.

"Now. Will you tell me what is wrong, Frodo, my little friend?"

Frodo pulled back and shook his head trying to clear it.

"I just don't feel like myself today. I think something's wrong with me," Frodo answered, barely a whisper and he wouldn't have heard it if weren't for his elven hearing.

Elrond smiled gently, raising his hand to rest it on Frodo's shoulder. "Perhaps it's just post-wedding gitters. I had them myself once."

Frodo shook his head vigerously. "It's not that! When I saw Gimli making Legolas laugh just now, I wanted to kill him in the most painful why possible. And I like Gimli. I don't understand why I felt threatened by him. I know he's just a friend and only wants to help."

Elrond nodded, removing his hand from Frodo's shoulder, letting it drop on the bed. "Ah, I see. It's perfectly natural to feel jelousy, Frodo. Nothing hurts more than the fear of losing those we love most. Believe me, I know."

Frodo frowned, "It was more that that. I wanted to kill him, Elrond! Do...do you think it could be an affect of the Ring? A lingering darkness still wiithin me?"

Elrond frowned this time. As much as he hated to worry Frodo, he couldn't lie to him.

"It is possible, but you can control it now, Mellon Nin. It doesn't conrol you. Not anymore."

He saw the tears misting in Frodo's eyes and wished there was something he could say to reassure him and make them disapear.

"This is what I was afraid of from the beginning. It's why I tried so hard to let Legolas go at first. I didn't want to taint his light with the monster that still lingers inside me."

Elrond sighed, "You are not a monster, Frodo Baggins! And I personally don't believe you ever could be. You have too good a heart. You musn't think that way, or it will consume you eventually. And you will become that what you most fear of becoming."

Frodo nodded in understanding, "I know, but I'm still afraid."

"Naturally. I would be as well if I were you," Elrond replied softly.

Frodo gave him a small smile as he wiped away the unfallen tears with his fingers, he continued, "You should talk to your husband about this. He deserves to know."

Frodo nodded, hoping off the bed, "Thank you, Elrond, for listening to me."

Elrond smiled, "Anytime, Frodo. That's what I'm here for. Well, that, and making sure that your beautiul pregnant husband remains in good health of course."

Frodo smiled back, "He is beautiful isn't he. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him."

Elrond grinned, as he too stood from the bed in order to walk his mellon nin to the door and opened it for him.

"Let's hope that you never have to find out."

Frodo gave him one last smile and then a nod in agreement, before walking out the door and into the hall. The elf Lord watched him go till he was out of sight, then closed his door after the Halfling.

He really wished that he had more of the answers Frodo sought from him. Perhaps they all will come to him in time. He only wanted his friends to be happy, but a part of him feared that it was only temporary.

**TBC**

Please review! They are very much appreciated!


	16. And they lived happily ever after

**Chapter wordcount: **1,462

**Chapter Sixteen:** And they lived happily ever after

So the days past and the weeks past, and before anyone knew it, the big day arrived. The day everyone waited for with great anticipation, especially the expecting parents Frodo and Legolas themselves.

Legolas was out taking a walk with Merry and Pippin acting as his body guards as usual. And really, was it so much to ask for some time to himself? He knew he shouldn't feel annoyed with his over protective husband, who was only looking out for his family's well being, but he couldn't help it sometimes. He couldn't wait for the babies to come, so everyone would stop fussing over him so. It was then that he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, and he gasped as he clutched at it, and hunched over in pain.

He cursed the timing and his luck.

"LEGOLAS!" Merry and Pippin cried worriedly at the same time, as they hunched down next to him, and he felt Merry rub his back soothingly.

"Are you alright?"

Legolas resisted the to roll his eyes at Pippin's the stupid question.

"No, Mellon Nin. I'm not. I just felt a contraction. It's time," he answered as patiently as he could, clenching his teeth through the pain.

"Really? Did you hear that, Merry? We're getting our new cousins today. I can't wait to meet them," Pippin exclaimed excitedly, as he stood back up, and was practically bouncing up and down with joy.

"Actually, it could take longer, Pip. I hear labor lasts longer for Elves and Men then it does Hobbits," Merry replied with a hint of worry in his voice, as helped a struggling Legolas back to his feet, and held him by the back and elbow.

Legolas groaned, he really didn't think he could last more than a few hours with this kind of pain.

Merry chuckled fondly, and Pipin went to his other side, following his older cousins example, and together the cousins helped Legolas back inside the house, where Pipin went to fetch Frodo and Elrond, while Merry still helped him to the master bedroom.

Another contraction hit, this one more painful than the first, and he screamed. His respect for woman increased ten fold just within the last hour. He bearly felt Merry helping him to lay down on the bed, and getting him comfortable, and whispering soothing woods to him, while running his fingers through his now damp long blond hair soothingly.

"It'll be okay. You're doing so well, Legolas. Just keep taking deep breaths okay."

Legolas nodded, biting back a sarcastic remark. He knew the pain would make him want to say hurtful things and later regret, but he was going to prove himself to be stronger than that.

"Frodo?" he probed instead. Where was his husband? He needed him badly.

"I'm here, love," his Hobbit said reassuringly, replacing Merry by his bedside, and he bent down to kiss him softly on the lips. "I love you."

"Hurts!" he sobbed, reaching for Frodo's hand and held it in a tight grip. He was too out of it to notice the wince from his husband.

"I know. I know. But it'll all be over soon and we'll get to meet our beautiful babies for the first time. How does that sound?" His husband tried his best to comfort him. He tried to smile, but it hurt too much.

"Get them out of me now!" he yelled, hunching over, and holding his stomach again in pain.

"Now, Legolas! Don't work yourself up too much. Delivery takes time." He heard Elrond say, and looked up to see him entering the room with Pippin carrying the knife he'd need to use to cut him open with to get the twins out.

"Can't you give him something to knock him out at least." He heard the bitterness in his husbands tone and knew that he detested the thought of cutting him open while awake and aware of everything.

Elrond frowned, "I'm sorry, Frodo. But this already a risky pregnancy without giving him something that could harm your babies. I promise to try and be quick. Just try to keep his mind on something else."

Frodo closed his eyes, but nodded, "Very well. Hey Legolas. Do you remember the first time we met?"

Legolas rolled his eyes, but nodded, "I thought you were very brave for taking on such a burden. I couldn't help but admire you."

Frodo grinned, "Just admire? Really, Legolas! I'm hurt!"

Elrond started to make the first incision, and he noticed Merry herding Pippin out of the room much to his relief. They didn't need to see this. He screamed, tightening his hold on Frodo's hand, who squeezed just as tightly back.

"No, Legolas! Keep talking to me. How did you and Gimly start liking each other? I remember you two fought so much that it's actually a surprise to me that you're such good friends now."

"I don't know. I guess we just put aside our differences after a time in favor of trying to focus our time and energy on finding Merry and Pippin," he replied.

He must've passed out from the pain because when he awoke again, Frodo and Merry were holding their babies, and Pippin and Gimli were cooing over them. He tried to sit up and join them only to have Elrond push him back down.

"Easy, Legolas. You are still weak. Try not to push yourself too hard too soon."

He sighed, but he did still feel tired, so he nodded and tried to take it easy. At least for awhile. He looked down at his wrapped stomach and knew that Elrond must've cleaned and stitched him up while he was sleeping much to his relief. He nearly cried with it. It was finally over. He felt Frodo placing one of the babies in his arms.

"Hello, Love. You're awake? Meet our daughter. What should we name them?"

Legolas gazed down at the life he and Frodo created together with joy.

"Tilda? I think it suites her." He offered, in honor of Bard's youngest child. He couldn't help but wonder what his old friend was up to these days and how his family was doing. He'd have to remember to look them up again at some point.

Frodo smiled, "A human name isn't it? I like it though. Tilda Baggins it is. What about our son?"

Legolas looked from their daughter up at their son still being cradled protectively in Merry's arms, who was trying to keep him away from a pouting Pippin.

He didn't really need to think about a boys name. He had already had one in mind for awhile now.

"Boromir?" He raised a questioning eyebrow up at Frodo, who looked to be thinking it over. He had been worried that Frodo wouldn't like it. He knew Boromir had tried to take the ring from his husband, but he did die trying to save Merry and Pippin in the end and proved himself to be a good man. He deserved the honor as far as he was concerned.

Merry and Pippin looked touched by the suggestion while Frodo looked conflicted.

"Are you sure that's what you want to call him, Love?" Frodo probed, reaching down to caress one of his pointy ears affectionately with a finger.

He nodded, "But if you don't like..."

Frodo interrupted him by pressing another finger against his lips.

"No. It's fine. I'm sure Faramir will be pleased to know that his brothers name sake lives on."

They kissed passionately.

"Hey! Not if front of the wee ones you love birds ," Gimli objected, taking the boy from Merry and cradled him in his arms. "You'll scar them for life already!"

Legolas threw his head back laughed, even Frodo chuckled a little while Merry and Pippin snickered in the back ground.

Leave it to Gimli to make humor out of any situation, but he oh how he needed a good laugh.

"I love you, Frodo," he said after calming down a bit.

"I love you too, Legolas and our children," Frodo replied, running his fingers through his hair soothingly. "They're perfect. Just like you."

Legolas smiled, "I think that would be more you than me honestly, Melleth Nin."

Frodo smiled back down at him, before leaning down to press their foreheads together lovingly.

Legolas sighed, letting Frodo hold and comfort him for awhile. He didn't know what he would do without his husband, his family, and he prayed that he never had to find out.

**THE END**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!

**A/N:** OMG! This took ages to finish, but at least I didn't give up on it right?


End file.
